Tener confianza
by SaKaSu
Summary: Por cuestiones del trabajo, Sasuke es enviado de vuelta a Otogakure, él desea evitar a toda costa a los conocidos que dejó, pero el destino lo hace toparse con ellos, teniendo una sorpresa de su ex novia, a quién le guarda rencor por haberlo engañado.
1. Engaño

He aquí el tercer regalo que debo. El regalo va dedicado a Lucelly Beatriz Araujo Ku, quien me solicitó una historia, cuyas características no colocaré sino hasta el final de la historia. Linda, espero que el regalo sea de tu agrado. Gracias por seguir mis historias n_n

* * *

><p>La maleta estaba hecha, los muebles se encontraban recubiertos por sábanas blancas, y toda basura había sido desalojada del apartamento, todo estaba listo para dejar atrás aquél departamento, y a Sasuke sólo le quedó tomar sus cosas y cerrar la puerta tras de sí. Ni siquiera se había volteado a mirar por última vez el lugar, y aunque no le apetecía volver a Otogakure, tampoco era que Suna le pareciera un buen lugar para vivir, pero no había razones externas al trabajo para quedarse.<p>

Habría tardado poco más de cuatro horas en llegar a Otogakure, donde al bajar del avión, no perdió tiempo en tomar un taxi que lo llevaría a su nuevo departamento, y es que no estaba tan loco como para volver al viejo, porque aunque podía asegurar que ella ya no estaba ahí, no podría tolerar el poder recordarla tan sólo por habitar el mismo lugar donde estuvieron juntos. Tan sólo esperaba poder soportar lo suficiente, para seguir recorriendo las calles por las cuáles caminó con ella para terminar el dichoso trabajo y poder largarse de ahí.

No quiso mirar las calles para evitarse un disgusto, pero mientras fijaba su vista en la credencial del taxista, comenzó a pensar que quizá si podría estar tranquilo en la ciudad, pues lo que realmente detonaría cualquier impulso serían ellos juntos, o sólo ella, y esperaba que ese encuentro, por muy probable que fuera posible, porque la ciudad de verdad era pequeña, pudiera evitarse, prefería mil veces encontrarse con él, aunque seguramente su cara con aquella estúpida sonrisa también lo llevaría a sus límites.

Sasuke finalmente llegó a las afueras del edificio donde ahora viviría, si todo iba bien, su estancia ahí no tendría que prolongarse más allá de mes y medio, por ello ni se molestó en comprar muebles y rentó un departamento donde se los prestaran. Quizá un hotel hubiese sido más factible, pero él apreciaba la privacidad de todas sus actividades, y un cuarto o una suite era demasiado.

Eran las 6:30 a.m., quizá era demasiado temprano, o sólo era que Suna y Otogakure tenían tres horas de diferencia de horario, pero él no tenía que pensar en molestar a nadie, a excepción de la casera que le abrió la entrada principal y le entregó las llaves. Subió las escaleras con calma, pero con paso firme y llegó al tercer piso donde caminó por el pasillo hasta llegar al apartamento número veintiocho; se dispuso a levantar las llaves para hacer uso de la indicada, cuando la puerta del departamento de enfrente se abrió.

—Hoy tendré que quedarme hasta las cinco pero prometo pasar por Manami tan rápido como pueda salir…

De ser cualquiera, sin importar el haber reconocido cualquier apariencia, voz, lo que fuera, él lo habría ignorado todo, habría abierto la puerta y metido sin siquiera voltear pero, no, de todas las personas del país, tuvo que encontrarse con ella el primer día, justamente en el apartamento donde investigó que ninguna Uzumaki Karin viviera ahí y, donde con tanto esmero buscó para tener una vivienda tan lejos de los lugares que ella frecuentara.

Pese a todo plan, a todo control que él pudiera tener consigo mismo, aquella voz, en cuanto la reconoció, giró su cabeza sin siquiera pensarlo. Desde que oyó la voz no le cabía duda de que se trataría de ella, y no se equivocó. Ahí estaba Karin, quien parecía en shock, se miraron sin pronunciar palabra y pareció que el tiempo se detuvo, que nada existía entre ambos pero… con toda coordinación que sólo el ejército podía tener, ambos fruncieron el ceño, se miraron con rencor y algo pasó entre ellos, porque gracias a ello, el reloj volvió a andar.

—¿Sucede algo? —cuestionó Kim al notar la hostilidad.

—Nada —la pelirroja se volvió a la pelinegra— Como te iba diciendo, saldré tarde.

—De acuerdo, siempre y cuando llegues antes de las siete —contestó la mujer no muy convencida de la respuesta— No me molesta cuidarla, pero hoy tengo una cita.

—Me apresuraré. Gracias por todo —sonrió acercándose a la bebé que la mujer cargaba para darle un beso— Pórtate bien.

Karin miró nuevamente al azabache con descontento y tomó rumbo a las escaleras. Uchiha sólo atinó a seguirla con la mirada hasta que se perdió de vista y notó a su nueva vecina mirarle enfadosa. Notó que quiso dirigirle la palabra, pero él se dio media vuelta, abrió la puerta y tras meterse la cerró haciendo caso omiso a los reclamos de la fémina.

En cuanto estuvo dentro, Sasuke dejó caer su maleta al piso, estaba desconcertado, y esta vez no tenía nada que ver con haberse topado con ella, sino lo que las escenas decían… ¡Un bebé! ¡Karin había besado con ternura a un bebé! Su mente le dio rápidamente la respuesta, pero él no dejaba de hacer la misma pregunta, y es que no podía creer que ella fuera madre.

Lanzó una patada al primer mueble que se le atravesó mientras caminaba fúrico por toda la habitación imitando la acción con cada cosa que se le atravesaba, y es que no era para menos, pues ya hacía tiempo que él mismo había aceptado la realidad, y esa era que él la amó. Pese a no ser meloso, cursi, ni todas esas pendejadas, él la procuró tanto porque la amó, y le gustara o no, aún sentía algo por ella a pesar del tiempo, y a pesar de que ella le había puesto el cuerno. Lo peor de todo es que sin importar toda esa ira que sentía en esos momentos, él aún estaba consiente que la amaba, y era una de las cosas que más le enfadaba.

¿Y por qué tanta ira? Es decir, él se fue sabiendo que ella se revolcaba con otro, y las posibilidades de un embarazo del imbécil habían muchas, pero no con Karin. Al menos eso pensaba él, porque cuando estaban juntos, ella siempre le ponía el alto sin protección, ¿la razón? ¡Ella repudiaba la idea de ser madre! En primer lugar porque no le gustaban los niños y en segundo, porque ella decía que no quería truncar su carrera por un bebé ¿y qué era lo que veía ahora? A esa perra con un bebé del otro, pese a que él siempre buscó la forma de convencerla, no directamente, pero ella no era una idiota para no darse cuenta, es más, él ya tenía planeado todo, pedirle matrimonio —aunque ella estaba a gusto con vivir juntos—, porque él sí creía en el matrimonio; planeaba un buen hogar —en otro país— y se veía con una familia a su lado, pero ¡no! Ella simplemente se negó, y ahora resultaba que la muy zorra tenía un hijo con Suigetsu ¡Ah! Porque la muy bastarda no le bastó con ponerle el cuerno, sino que tuvo que elegir a quién él creía su amigo.

Sí, lo enfurecía y le dolía todo aquello, porque él la amó, fue a la única mujer que no sólo le hizo sentir cosas que no conocía —tanto sentimentales como físicas—, sino que también lo orilló muchas veces, a hacer cosas que él jamás haría por nadie más. ¡Ah! Pero la muy cabrona sólo lo vio como un juguete, y por él habría estado bien, de sus escasas relaciones anteriores, muchas veces sólo era por sexo, pero ¡no! ¡No pudo ser así con Karin! Porque la muy descarada, se esperó a enamorarlo, después a que él la quisiera, para finalmente amarla justo en el momento en que se fue a coger con uno de sus amigos.

Se dejó caer en el sillón más cercano mirando a quien sabe dónde, porque ni prestaba atención a lo que tenía enfrente, sólo pensaba en querer largarse de ese maldito país y no tener que volver en pensar en ella, pero por mucho que todo aquello lo afectaba, el orgullo volvía a hacer acto de presencia en su mente con aquella imperiosa voz, que le pedía… ¡No! ¡Le exigía no irse! ¿Por qué? Porque seguramente cuando él se fue, la desgraciada habría pensado que fue por su culpa, y vamos, si le había afectado todo aquello —y era verdad esto último—, pero todo había sido mandato de Orochimaru, él fue quien lo mandó a Suna a conseguir algún dominio en el país, y lo logró, por ello su jefe lo envió de regreso a Otogakure para quien sabe qué asuntos, con la promesa de, si terminaba, dejarlo encargado de la empresa de Suna, pero nada tenía que ver ella, e iba a demostrárselo, porque si él se iba, ella sabría que lo había afectado, y ¡No! ¡No iba a darle el gusto de saberse importante para él!

Hubo pasado una semana desde su encuentro, cosa que se repitió de a diario, si no era por la mañana cuando el salía al trabajo, lo era por la tarde cuando volvía. No era que le interesara, pero por lo que entendía, esa tal Kim le hacía de niñera con la niña de lunes a viernes, porque el fin de semana no la vio, hasta el lunes por la mañana. No, no la estaba vigilando, pero ello le hizo sentir bien —lo que lo ayudó a no querer largarse—, porque todo indicaba que Suigetsu la dejó, quizá cuando se enteró del embarazo, porque en ningún momento lo vio dejando o recogiendo a la niña. Y lo repetía, se sentía bien de pensarlo, porque le aliviaba saber que ella ya no estaba con él, pero por mucho que quisiera regodearse con aquellos pensamientos, no podía hacerlo en el sentido de venganza, porque si, ya se lo había dicho a sí mismo, él la amaba y no le gustaba pensar en que ella sufría, ya fuera por culpa de ella o del imbécil. Pese a todo, él era lo suficientemente orgulloso para que, en sus encuentros, lo único que había entre ellos eran miradas pesadas, porque él jamás le rogaría cuando la de la falta había sido ella.

Llegado el martes, Sasuke había sido enviado a un bar con unos clientes extranjeros, su trabajo era entretenerlos por esa noche, algo que le fastidiaba, pues no era como que él supiera de esas cosas. Parecía que aquél lugar, pese a ser de clase media, estaba gustando a los varones, y si no los llevó a uno más caro, había sido porque uno de ellos era alérgico a no sé qué material del que eran los asientos de ese lugar.

El azabache se encontraba sentado en una de las mesas y sólo se paraba para ir al sanitario, acción que decidió hacer, aunque más por aburrimiento que por de verdad tener la necesidad. Él ya se quería ir, estaba harto de la música, el olor y las pláticas incoherentes, pero debía permanecer ahí hasta que sus clientes lo dictaminaran, al menos ese había sido el encargo de Orochimaru, uno que estaba a punto de mandar a la chingada al salir del sanitario, más sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos al encontrarse con dos personas bastante familiares, de quienes quiso evitar, pese al enojo que comenzaba a acumularse en él, pero aquél del que menos quería saber, se había acercado amenazadoramente. Cuando menos se dio cuenta, Sasuke estaba siendo tomado por la camisa.

—¡Malito! ¿Dónde has estado?

—Suéltame.

—Suigetsu suéltalo —pidió el segundo varón mientras— Así no arreglarás nada.

—Suéltame —repitió Uchiha con una voz seria y escalofriante.

—Bien… —suspiró el albino obedeciendo. En el momento en que soltó al varón, éste dio media vuelta para irse, más Hozuki no tardó en halarlo— ¿A dónde vas? Tenemos que hablar.

—No hay nada que hablar.

—Sasuke —llamó Juugo— Deberías oírlo.

El azabache se soltó con brusquedad del albino para ignorar la petición del naranjizo, y retomó su camino fuera de ahí.

—Te dije que no escucharía si no lo obligábamos —alcanzó a oír de parte de Hozuki, y en algunos segundos, éste ya estaba de nueva cuenta interrumpiendo su camino— ¿Ya conociste a tu hija?

Uchiha lo miró acusadoramente… ¿qué planeaba conseguir con decir aquello? ¿A caso Karin le había mentido al albino y ahora el muy ingenuo creía que la bebé era de él? ¿O sería que todo era un plan para endosarle una hija de la que obviamente no tenía ningún tipo de lazo sanguíneo?

—Suigetsu…

—Con éste idiota no se puede ser sutil, y me importa un comino que Karin no quiera decirle nada —musitó con enfado— Él debe saber que tiene una hija, y que debe…

—Es tuya —mencionó el de piel más clara con enfado contenido— Ve y pregúntaselo a ella.

—¡Eres un pendejo si crees que yo me metí con ella! —Exclamó rabioso— En serio no puedo creer que después de todo lo que pasaron juntos creas esas idioteces.

Tomó al albino por el cuello sin previo aviso, Juugo se temió lo peor, más no pudo evitar detenerse al oír la voz del agresor.

—No es algo que me hayan dicho, lo vi —soltó con brusquedad al albino, y éste, tras recuperar el aliento, soltó una carcajada que llamó la atención del otro.

—¿Crees en un video que te mostraron? Y yo soy el ingenuo —por tercera vez Sasuke intentó marcharse— Escúchame un momento solamente —retomó su postura "seria" sin tener éxito en detener a su interlocutor— Sólo óyeme y prometo no volver a fregarte por esto nunca más —el aludido no giró su cuerpo, pero si su rostro para mirarlo en señal de aceptación— No voy a gastar saliva intentando convencerte, pues si sólo puedes creer en una imagen, entonces puedes convencerte que la hija de Karin es tuya, si tan sólo le echas un vistazo —sonrió ladino— Ella te obligaba a usar condón ¿verdad? Si según tú, nos veíamos a tus espaldas, esa niña sería mía. Cuando la veas y aceptes que es tuya, puedes buscarnos ya sabes dónde, y te explicaremos qué ocurrió.

Suigetsu dio media vuelta y se paró frente a los lavabos donde abrió el grifo, y Juugo miró dando una sutil afirmativa al azabache, para posteriormente meterse a uno de los cubículos del baño.

Pasó un día desde el encuentro con ese par, ni siquiera se había puesto a pensar en la posibilidad de tener una hija. No era idiota, sabía cómo se hacían los bebés, y la obsesión de Karin por el maldito condón jamás se amenguó y aunque hubieron ocasiones en que la calentura ganó, ella siempre tenía consigo las malditas pastillas, por lo que estaba seguro que no había posibilidades, pues su semen jamás entró en la pelirroja, al menos no en la cavidad donde podía provocar un embarazo ni con oportunidades de ello a causa de las pastillas. Tal era su seguridad que jamás tuvo sospecha, por lo menos hasta el mediodía, en que se disponía a salir de su departamento, y como ya era costumbre, se asomaba por la mirilla para no tener que toparse con ella.

—¡Maldición!

Ella recién había llegado, estaba parada frente a la puerta de su vecina esperando que le abriera, llevaba en brazos a la niña cubierta por completo, lo que a él le pareció una locura, pues ese día hacía mucho calor, claro, en Suna había calores peores, pero para encontrarse en Otogakure, el tener a la niña envuelta en cobijas, era una estupidez. La puerta se abrió dejando ver a Kim, y si, Sasuke seguía mirando, ya se le hacía tarde y estaba a punto de optar por salir e irse sin importar toparse con ella.

—Se me hace tarde —decía Karin entregando a la niña, la veía esperando que no tardara en irse— Vuelvo por…

—¡¿Qué tonterías haces?!

—¿Qué?

—No tapes a la niña así —Kim quitó la cobija y la bebé estaba vestida con ropa abrigadora— Le va a hacer daño.

—Hacía aire cuando salí de la casa —replicó Karin.

La mujer de cabello negro quitó el suéter a la niña que estaba sudando, y luego le quitó el gorro que oculta su corto cabello. Uchiha ya había decidido salir, pero cuando la mujer quitó el sombrero, no pudo evitar detenerse al notar un minúsculo detalle que llamó su atención. Apenas eran unos cuantos cabellos que cubrían la cabeza de la niña, pero eran los suficientes para poder observar que aquellos cabellos eran oscuros, y no tenían nada que ver con el rojo de su madre, ni los blancos de su… del que creía era el padre. Lo cierto era que el color sí que tenía mucho parecido con el de su familia, y la duda comenzó a nacerle cuando finalmente miró a la niña. Tenía tantos rasgos de su familia…

—No seas idiota, aunque haga aire, si sientes calor, ponle ropa normal y tápala con la cobija, si crees que va a hacer frío llévale un suéter aparte —regañaba Kim— Podrías sofocarla y matarla.

Karin quiso protestar, más sólo la miró con enojo. Kim sabía más de cuidar niños que ella, la pelirroja apenas era primeriza y le gustara o no, cualquier cosa le resultaba grave para su niña, y de menos su amiga ya tenía experiencia con sus sobrinos y sus dos hijos. Uzumaki dio un suspiro, se despidió de su hija y su amiga y dio media vuelta para irse. Oyó una puerta cerrarse, seguro la de Kim, y posteriormente oyó otra abrirse, momento en que apresuró el paso para no tener que topárselo, pero en el camino ocurrió algo inesperado.

—¡Ah! —gritó asustada, más el hombre que la había sujetado por fuerza por la muñeca le cubrió la boca atrapándola contra la pared— ¡Suel…! —apenas podía oírsele bajo la mano de su atacante, más no terminó la oración, estaba en shock al ver al agresor. Frunció el ceño y volvió a luchar por zafarse— ¡Que me sueltes!

—Acompáñame —ordenó Uchiha halándola bruscamente a su apartamento, donde la metió sin delicadeza y cerró la puerta tras de sí.

—¡Más te vale que me dejes salir ahora mismo! —Ordenó la mujer— ¡No pienso tolerar todo esto!

—¿De quién es esa niña?

Él se había quedado pensativo tras haber notado el detalle, y no pudo evitar sentir la duda que el comentario de Suigetsu no logró. ¿Sería verdad aquello? ¿Cómo sabía Suigetsu que él no había visto a la niña? ¿Por qué Karin jamás lo buscó para decírselo? Además, si lo pensaba momentáneamente, quizá si había una mínima posibilidad de que esa niña fuera suya, pero sólo una muy pequeña, y de serlo, él no se quedaría con la duda.

—Como si no lo supieras, es mía —respondió furiosa— Déjame salir.

—No te hagas chistosa —Uchiha se acercó evidentemente enfadado para sujetarla de la muñeca— ¿Quién es el padre?

—¡Suéltame! Me haces daño —ordenó sin intenciones de contestar, pero notó la determinación del hombre y lo retó con la mirada— Ya te dije, es mi hija, no hay nadie más.

—¡Que me digas quién es el padre maldita sea!

—Será Kim la madre y yo el padre, que me voy a trabajar —evadía el tema para volver a forcejear. Sasuke no esperó más y la haló a una de las paredes donde la acorraló sosteniendo sus brazos por sobre su cabeza— ¡Suéltame ya!

—No tengo paciencia para esto, así que sólo lo repetiré una última vez ¿quién es el padre de esa niña?

—Si te refieres a quién fue el imbécil que ayudó a su nacimiento, no lo sé, no recuerdo con cuántos me revolqué en ese periodo —contestó Karin escupiendo cada palabra. Notó la furia de su interlocutor— ¡Imbécil! ¿Cómo pudiste si quiera creerlo? Sólo te dije lo que querías oír ¿o no? —dicho esto con indignación, ella dio una pata en los bajos del varón.

Lo que siguió fue algo cómico, aunque sólo para aquél que lo estuviera viendo, pues no pudo evitar soltar a la mujer para doblarse del dolor, más no iba a quedarse con la duda, y mientras con una mano intentaba apaciguar el dolor de su entrepierna, con la otra alcanzó a halar a la mujer. Ella por otro lado, al salir corriendo sintió la acción del varón, que, aunque no fue suficiente para detenerlo, lo que si provocó fue que ella perdiera el equilibrio para terminar boca arriba en el suelo. Apenas hubo captado lo ocurrido, ella quiso levantarse para huir, más Sasuke luchaba contra el dolor y aprovechó la posición de la fémina para colocarse encima de ella, como hiciera en antaño cuando buscaba su calor.

—¡Quítate! —ordenaba ella empujándolo.

Él volvió a tomarla por las muñecas para repetir la acción que había hecho contra la pared, más preventivo, usó sus rodillas para aprisionar las piernas de ella que luchaban por quitárselo de encima. Sí, él aún pensaba en retorcerse del dolor, pero no iba a permitir que la duda le quedara, necesitaba oír una negativa o afirmativa… no sabía que deseaba, sólo quería una respuesta antes de que la duda lo carcomiera.

—¡Dímelo!

Ella dejó de luchar, pero su cuerpo aún se sentía tenso. Su mirada quería fulminarlo, pero ella ya sabía cuál era la única forma de que la dejara ir. Dejó de mirarlo a los ojos para desviar su mirada.

—¿Por qué preguntas algo de lo que ya te informaron?

Uchiha aflojó su agarre, más no la soltó. La miró insistentemente buscando alguna reacción que le dijera si estaba mintiendo o no, pero ella no le daba la cara.

—¡Veme a los ojos y repítemelo! —exigió. Ella no obedeció.

—Déjame ir —pidió con seriedad.

—Sólo respóndeme algo más —su voz se había serenado— ¿Cómo fue?

—No seas idiota…

—Me refiero a… ¿cuándo fue? —Ella no habló— Es que no puedo creer que de verdad tengamos una hija.

—Tengo, querrás decir. No te creas con derechos —finalmente lo miró a los ojos. Si a Sasuke aún le quedaba alguna duda, en ese cruce de miradas todo se le había aclarado— Y no hay nada qué entender.

—¿Nada? Después de todos esos peros tuyos, siempre creí que si quedabas embarazada por accidente abortarías.

El sonido de una cachetada invadió la habitación. El agarre del Uchiha fue lo suficientemente débil, así como su indignación para que ella lograra concretar ese golpe.

—¡No quería un hijo, pero no soy capaz de algo como eso! —Gritó— Además… —bajó el volumen de su voz para volver a desviar su mirada— Si lo quería.

—¿De qué hablas?

—¿Sabes? No tengo por qué darte explicaciones —usó la mano que tenía libre y el descuido del varón para empujarlo y poder levantarse— Lo que haya pasado ya no importa —Sasuke se levantaba del piso tratando de alcanzarla— No te atrevas a acercarte a mi hija, y no intentes hacer algo como esto de nuevo —él se dejó sentado en el suelo al oírla.

—Respóndeme una última cosa —Karin ya estaba en la puerta— Pudiste haber preguntado por mí con Orochimaru —ella abrió la puerta— ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste cuando te enteraste?

—Si no creíste en mi palabra en ese entonces ¿cómo iba a esperar que creyeras que estaba embarazada de ti?

La mujer salió del departamento azotando la puerta tras de sí. Sasuke soltó un suspiro y bajo la mirada. Quería dudar de la palabra de Karin, no quería pensar que después de tanto desear un hijo de ella, finalmente se haya cumplido sin estar él a su lado. ¿Y todo por qué? Porque ella había estado buscando a otro. Aunque… a diferencia de hacía un año atrás, ahora comenzaba a dudar, le costaba hacerlo, pues había visto un maldito video donde claramente la vio a ella en la cama con Suigetsu, y también vio fotos de ellos besándose, no fue un chisme que alguien fue a decirle. ¡Había imágenes! Pero ahora existía la duda, porque si esos dos se habían estado viendo a sus espaldas, si Karin le había exigido o no lo mismo que a él o a cualquier otro hombre ¿cuántas probabilidades había de que él fuera el padre? Ya no tenía duda de que fuera su hija, pero ahora dudaba de las imágenes.

Uchiha decidió ir en busca de Juugo y Suigetsu, si ellos sabían algo quería saberlo, y valiéndole madres el trabajo, fue en busca de sus antiguos amigos, a donde recordaba que vivían.

* * *

><p>Y éste fic es una prueba más de cómo mi imaginación vuela. Ésto será un Twoshot, y en cuanto termine de entregar el resto de los regalos, vendré a colocar la segunda parte.<p> 


	2. La verdad

Capítulo final con la advertencia de OoC en los personajes.

* * *

><p>De camino al departamento, el celular sonó, era su jefe y seguramente era para regañarlo por no asistir, más ello le tenía sin cuidado alguno. Contestó, pero sólo para que dejara de sonar. Si no tiraba el maldito aparato a la basura, era por prevención, quizá ella le hablaría, o tal vez ellos si ella les avisaba lo sucedido.<p>

—_Sasuke, te necesitamos aquí ahora._

—No iré.

—_Si vienes ahora mismo puedes volver a Suna por la noche. Y quizá quieras irte allá cuanto antes, pues estarás como presidente de la empresa._

Uchiha quedó pensativo apenas tres segundos. Finalmente tendría lo que quería.

La puerta parecía caerse ante el agresivo llamado de quien estuviera del otro lado. Extrañado, Juugo se levantó del sillón para abrir. Se sorprendió al ver a Sasuke quien entró sin esperar invitación; lo vio mirar todo el lugar y posteriormente paró la vista en su persona.

—Sólo estoy yo —Sasuke pareció aflojar el gesto en su rostro— Vienes a oír lo que intentamos decirte ¿verdad?

—¿Qué sabes?

—Quizá es mejor que te sientes —con un gesto lo invitó al sillón— ¿No se te ha hecho extraño que ninguno de los tres siga trabajando con Orochimaru?

—No des rodeos.

El naranjizo pidió con un ademan que le esperara, algo que irritó al azabache de sobremanera, más no tuvo otra opción. Juugo sacó su celular y al marcar se alejó; a Sasuke le pareció sospechoso, pero supuso que quizá le había hablado a Suigetsu. Al poco tiempo él volvió y ambos se sentaron cada uno en un sillón de frente.

—Cuando Kimimaru aún vivía, me explicó que él era uno de los encargados de vigilancia. Todo en Otogakure está lleno de cámaras y micrófonos que graban sin parar. No importa nada, no hay donde esconderse, baños, cuartos, hoteles… El que te entregaran esas fotos y esos videos en la empresa no fue casualidad, pero tienes que entender que las fechas y horas están alteradas. Orochimaru te ve como un gran aliado, mientras sigas pretendiendo estar lejos de Konoha, ese rencor por tu hermano y tu intento de superarte desde cero, él te tendrá, y con todas esas cámaras Orochimaru se enteró en el mismo momento que Karin que ella estaba esperando un hijo tuyo —hizo una breve pausa— Antes de que siquiera pensaras en Karin como algo más allá que una compañera de trabajo, Suigetsu y ella se habían estado viendo a escondidas, pero sólo porque necesitaban descargar tensión sexual, por ello jamás formalizaron nada, sólo se buscaban para el sexo y no pretendían que nadie se enterara, pues Karin estaba interesada en ti, y Suigetsu… sólo digamos que él respetó la petición de ella. Esas fotos, esos videos fueron los que viste.

De repente la puerta principal se abrió, y Hozuki miró con desconcierto al azabache, más entendió lo que ocurría y sonrió ampliamente.

—¿Ya llamaste? —el hombre más alto de la habitación asintió.

—Orochimaru no podía arriesgarse que el que formaras una familia cambiara tus ideales y te alejaras de él, por ello manipuló las fechas, y ya que tiene todo vigilado, supo poner fechas y horas acertadas a las que coincidían con las visitas que ella nos hacía o viceversa.

—Poco antes de que te mostraran esas imágenes, yo las encontré entre unos archivos, me confundió y sorprendió el saber que alguien nos había visto —continuó Suigetsu— Y no pude evitar irme a meter en las salas prohibidas a investigar. Fue entonces que di con todas esas pantallas de vigilancia. Fui en busca de Juugo, quien me confirmó con lo de Kimimaru.

—Kimimaru jamás me dijo la magnitud de la vigilancia hasta que Suigetsu me habló de lo que vio. Quisimos irte a decir, pero para ese entonces ya habías visto las fotos y no quisiste escucharnos. Cuando te fuiste, nos corrió a los tres, y ha sido difícil conseguir un trabajo, especialmente para Karin, y creo que no hace falta decirte que conseguir una VISA no nos será posible sin el permiso de Orochimaru.

Lo que ellos decían parecía tener sentido, ahora le parecía demasiado casual que Orochimaru le llamara después de su encuentro con Karin para dejarlo volver a Suna con todo lo que él deseaba. Vio a Suigetsu tomar el celular y marcar.

—¿Karin? ¿Dónde estás?

—_Acabo de recoger a Manami y…_

—¡Maldición! Se cortó la llamada —comentó Suigetsu guardando el aparato— Voy a buscarla.

—Voy contigo.

—No, deja que vaya él. Ella no quería que te dijéramos nada, si te ve, sólo se alejará —intervino Juugo.

—Seguramente Orochimaru estará haciendo algo para detenernos —habló Sasuke— ¿Dónde está la cámara y el micrófono?

—Ahí —señaló donde colgaba el foco— Pero da lo mismo. Por las calles también las hay. Sólo nos queda esperar —soltó un suspiro— Esperar a que ellos lleguen antes de que nos lleve.

—¡No digas estupideces! —Se levantó exaltado del sillón— ¡No voy a quedarme aquí a…!

—¿Y qué harás? Todo está vigilado, no hay forma de salir.

Sasuke se sentía impotente. ¿De verdad estaba tan acorralado? Tenía que haber alguna forma para que pudieran escapar de aquella opresión que Orochimaru había creado. Hablando de opresión… Sí ese miserable los tenía tan vigilados ¿por qué nadie había llegado a detenerlos? ¿Qué tenía planeado esa serpiente?

De repente la puerta se abrió dejando ver a Karin con su hija en brazos, y tras de ella entró Suigetsu. En cuanto la pelirroja vio a Uchiha, se volvió a Juugo exigiendo una explicación.

—Ya sabemos que no querías que le dijéramos nada —habló Hozuki.

—Él merecía saberlo —continuó Juugo.

Era notorio el enfado que había en Karin, quien abrazaba aprensiva a su hija. Pese haber oí lo que sus amigos le habían dicho, ella no tenía intenciones de escuchar a Uchiha, así que dio media vuelta con el propósito de salir del lugar. Sin embargo, sintió una mano que la detuvo y la volvió con brusquedad.

—Suéltame.

—Lo siento —musitó el azabache con suavidad.

Uchiha notó la sorpresa que su disculpa causó en la mujer, pero pese a ello, Karin volvió a fruncir el ceño en un gesto rencoroso y barrió al varón. Él quedó desconcertado ante la acción de ella, pero antes de poder decir o hacer algo, ella le ganó la iniciativa.

—¿Crees que un simple lo siento va a arreglar todo? Quizá sola me habría arrojado a tus brazos —Se veía defensiva de la niña, como si él fuera peligroso para la pequeña— Pero no puedo perdonarte después del cómo me trataste en el pasado, ni recientemente.

—Sólo besa a tu amorcito y vámonos antes de que llegue la guardia de Orochimaru —Hozuki refunfuñó mientras él y Juugo sacaban algunas maletas donde guardaban diferentes objetos— Reclámale cuando logremos salir de éste basurero, si no es que te lo tiras antes de reprenderlo.

—¡No! —Los varones la miraron desconcertados— Después del cómo me trató ¿esperan que lo perdone así de fácil? —Se alejó de Sasuke, quien la miraba con seriedad— ¡Se los dije a ustedes dos y se los repito frente a él! —hizo una pausa para tomar suficiente aire— ¡Si él de verdad me hubiese amado, habría confiado en mí!

—Karin… —murmuró el albino.

—Hace un año no sólo a él le enseñaron pruebas falsas. Yo también vi fotos bastante convincentes de fechas y horas donde yo no había estado a su lado, y a diferencia de él… —podían notar el temblor en su voz— ¡Estaba encabronada! Y al mismo tiempo sentí el corazón destrozado porque lo que veía parecía real, pero… ¡Dudé! ¡Dudé de esas malditas imágenes! ¿Y sabes por qué? Porque confiaba en ti. Iba a confrontarte y oír lo que tenías que decir. De camino me encontré con Suigetsu quien me explicó las cosas. Esperaba que al menos estuvieras dispuesto a escucharme y… —la niña comenzó a llorar por la alteración de su madre y ésta hizo una pausa para tranquilizarla— Ya mi amor. Perdóname. Duerme un poco, prometo ya no gritar.

—Jamás nos dijiste eso —habló Suigetsu quien quería acercarse a la mujer.

Karin no hacía caso a su alrededor, estaba concentrada en tranquilizar a su hija ante la mirada inmutable de Uchiha.

—Los hombres de Orochimaru ya deberían estar aquí —habló Juugo deteniendo el andar de Hozuki y llamando la atención de Sasuke.

—Iré a asomarme.

—Ni te molestes Suigetsu. Si lo que tanto teme Orochimaru es que Sasuke me prefiera sobre sus objetivos, puede estar sin cuidado —seguía meciendo a la niña con suavidad en sus brazos y lograban oírse algunos balbuceos— Yo no pienso volver a su lado, ni dejaré que me quite a mi hija. No quiero estar con alguien que no puede confiar en mí.

Tras aquellas palabras, ella dio media vuelta y se marchó del departamento azotando la puerta enfadosa. Hozuki quiso seguirla, pero Uchiha lo detuvo interviniendo en su camino.

—Pero ella te ama. Deberías detenerla.

Sasuke se acercó a la ventana más cercana que daba hacia la calle. Estaba vacía, salvo la gente que transitaba por ahí. Él esperaba ver a los subordinados de Orochimaru listos para entrar; sin embargo, tras la ausencia de quienes esperaba y la respuesta de Karin, sólo pudo pensar que había sido amenazada. Sin decir nada, Uchiha salió del departamento pese a los reclamos de Hozuki, quien en algún momento dejó de seguirlo.

Mientras caminaba por las calles, su celular sonó insistentemente. Él ya sabía de quién se trataba, y pese a no querer responder la llamada, optó por hacerlo de mala gana.

—_Te espero en la oficina Sasuke-kun_ —fue lo único que oyó antes del tono de colgado.

Bufó molesto. Él iba a hablarle a Orochimaru, no tenía por qué haberlo llamado, pero más valía que se preparara, porque él no iba a permitir que esa asquerosa serpiente le siguiera arruinando la vida. Quizá ese idiota no había sido culpable de todos sus males, pero la vida le había mejorado desde que Karin estaba a su lado, y por su maldita culpa todo se había estropeado, no sólo con ella, sino que había perdido tiempo valioso con su hija.

Llegó al lugar donde lo dejaron pasar sin ceremonia alguna. Al entrar a la oficina vislumbró a Orochimaru sentado tras su escritorio y parada a un lado, se encontraba Kabuto, el subordinado de mayor confianza del Hebime.

—Bienvenido Sasuke-kun —habló el albino, y éste sólo le lanzó una mirada de odio.

—Renuncio —habló Uchiha— Mañana mismo nos largamos de éste lugar.

—Quizá quieras replanteártelo Sasuke-kun. Karin-chan ya no tiene interés en estar a tu lado —Orochimaru sonrió con malicia— Te ofrezco irte a Suna como querías, puedes continuar con tu vida, antes de éste desafortunado encuentro.

—Sea cual sea la forma en que la amenazas, más te vale dejarle en paz…

—Entiendo que tengas razones para pensar que la tengo retenida, pero lastimosamente para ti, ella te ha dicho lo que realmente piensa —soltó una risa— Vamos, ella tiene razón. Karin-chan te dio el beneficio de la duda y tú en cambio, la llamaste zorra, la abandonaste sin permitirle decir nada y pensaste lo peor de ella —llamó a Kabuto con un ademán, y éste sirvió vino en un par de copas de cristal— Ahora que saber la verdad, deberías sentirte tranquilo de que ella siempre te fue fiel y dejarla ser feliz con su hija —le ofreció una de las copas— Haz estado distraído del trabajo, supongo que sabiendo la verdad estarás tranquilo.

Ignoró la invitación y dio media vuelta.

—Orochimaru-sama está dispuesto a demostrarte que las palabras de Karin no han tenido que ver con nosotros —Kabuto detuvo el andar de Sasuke, los ojos negros lo miraron sobre el hombro— Puedes irte con ella a donde quieras, si la convences de seguirte, también puedes llevarte a tus amigos, pero hay una condición —Sasuke frunció el ceño— Si ella sigue rechazándote, debes prometer seguir trabajando como hasta ahora.

—¿Qué dices Sasuke-kun?

Uchiha asintió y salió del lugar de la misma forma en que había entrado. Dirigió sus pasos hasta el apartamento donde había estado viviendo y en el camino, llamó a Juugo.

—Hagan sus maletas y vayan por Karin y mi hija —sonaba más a una orden— Vayan a Kirigakure, les hablaré en cuanto me sea posible.

—Pero…

—Sólo háganlo, no deben tener problemas para salir. Tampoco le digan a ella nada de mí hasta que estén allá—hizo una pausa— Cuando se entere de mí, díganle que la veo en dos días en el parque donde la conocí.

Transcurrieron los dos días en los que Sasuke seguía inseguro, especialmente porque él no había estado con ellos cuando salieron de Otogakure. No importaba que él les estuviera llamando, siempre había desconfiado de Orochimaru, y aún no estaba seguro el cómo podría ejercer control sobre Karin estando fuera de Otogakure.

Pese a su desagrado por volver a Konoha, no tardó más de dos horas en llegar después de su escala en Kirigakure. El parque donde se habían conocido, Karin y él lo habían mantenido en secreto por su desconfianza en Orochimaru. Para el resto de la gente, incluyendo Juugo y Suigetsu, ellos se habían conocido en Kirigakure dos meses después de su verdadero encuentro.

—Si vine aquí fue sólo para agradecerte que hicieras que pudiera salir con mi hija de ese podrido país. No quiero…

Sasuke la acorraló contra un árbol hundiendo su cara en el hueco del cuello femenino.

—¡Suéltame!

Podía sentir el nerviosismo de ella que no tardó en intentar rechazar la acción, pero él la sujetó con fuerza besando su cuello lentamente hasta llegar a su oído.

—Dime qué te ha hecho —le murmuró sosteniéndole las manos que intentaban empujarlo— Sea lo que sea —siguió sus besos hasta llegar al oído contrario— No voy a dejar que te siga amenazando.

La miró por un momento a los ojos, lo suficiente para notar que ella intentaba evitar la caída de una lágrima. Uzumaki siguió forcejeando hasta que él plantó sus labios sobre los suyos, y pareció como si le robara fuerzas. Se separó de ella lo suficiente para dejarla hablar, pero a cercanía entre ellos era demasiada.

—¡Orochimaru no me ha amenazado! —Dejó de pelear, pero volvió su rostro para dejar de sentir aquella respiración— Entiende que no puedo perdonar tu desconfianza…

—¡Él estaba seguro de tu respuesta!

—¡Porque el muy bastardo me oyó lamentarme y maldecirte! —Exclamó enfadada con algunas lágrimas corriéndole por las mejillas— ¡Me oyó jurar en más de una ocasión que jamás te perdonaría!

Sasuke retrocedió. Ella decía la verdad y lo sabía por el rencor en sus ojos. Creyó que Orochimaru la había amenazado, por ello buscó la forma de escapar de Otogakure sin que las cámaras y micrófonos captaran el verdadero lugar donde se encontraría con ella.

—Karin…

Ambos se miraron sin poder decir nada. Ella se limpió las salinas recobrando la compostura.

—Te lo repito: gracias por sacarnos de ahí. Deseo que te vaya bien.

La pelirroja dio media vuelta y dirigió sus pasos fuera del parque. Sin embargo, antes de que ella abandonara la cuadra del lugar, sintió una mano que la detuvo con suavidad, e inevitablemente ella se volvió.

—¿Tienes cómo vivir?

—Estaremos bien.

Uzumaki dio media vuelta para cruzar la calle, pero no miró que se aproximaba un carro. Sasuke alcanzó a halarla devolviéndola a la banqueta, y a provechó el impulso para abrazarla.

Ella soltó un gritito ante las acciones tan rápidas que ocurrieron en apenas cuatro segundos, y al sentir los brazos de él rodearla, levantó la vista y se encontró con los ojos color azabache de él. A ambos se les antojaba absurda la situación, dado que hacía diez años se habían conocido en ese parque de una forma muy similar:

Sasuke caminaba a casa tras un día de escuela estresante, y pese a estar sumido en sus pensamientos, una larga cabellera roja clamó su atención de entre la multitud. Notó que la dueña de aquél llamativo cabello —que estaba a poco menos de cinco metros de distancia— estaba a punto de ser atropellada al cruzar la calle, y no dudó en arrojarse en su auxilio. Ambos quedaron tirados en la banqueta de aquél parque y se miraron a los ojos. Ella apenas pudo pronunciar su agradecimiento, y él se levantó regalándole una sonrisa "Nos veremos luego", pronunció él y se fue de ahí con una sensación de tranquilidad.

—¿Estás bien?

Karin asintió.

—Gra… gracias.

Uzumaki quiso apartarse de sus brazos, pero él no se lo permitió. Cuando se conocieron supo que la volvería a ver, pero en el momento en que la vio alejarse por la calle, sintió que si no la detenía…

—Lo siento —musitó Uchiha— No me alejes de ustedes.

Transcurrió un año desde que Sasuke y Karin se vieran por última vez. Tal como Uchiha había quedado con Orochimaru, volvió al trabajo con él sin decir ni una sola palabra de lo que había hablado con Karin. Empero, la empresa de Orochimaru había terminado disuelta tras su muerte a manos de un acecino desconocido. Nadie en Otogakure buscó al criminal, y empezaron revueltas por el gobierno del país; fue por ello que él había salido finalmente de aquél oscuro país.

Se encontraba ansioso de volver a estar en su tierra natal, a la que hacía tiempo había jurado no regresar. Las circunstancias lo habían llevado a volver a ese a lugar, y mirar las calles por las que el taxi pasaba para llevarlo hasta su destino le traían múltiples recuerdos, y con ellos emociones.

Tardó veinte minutos en llegar desde el aeropuerto a su antigua casa, la cual miró detenidamente antes de posar su mano en la perilla; esperaba que los encargos que había hecho a Suigetsu y Juugo sobre la disposición de su casa hacía un año, les hubiesen cumplido sin objeciones.

Se le escapó un suspiro de los labios, apretó el agarre que sostenía su maleta y abrió la puerta.

Encendió la luz. Dejó sus zapatos en el recibidor y se adentró al edificio por el pasillo. Hacía tiempo que no llegaba a dormir a un lugar más grande que un apartamento de los más pequeños. Llegó a la sala y…

—¡Sasuke! ¡Estás aquí! —Exclamó Karin con emoción— ¡Fuiste puntual!

—¿Y Manami?

—Está tomando su siesta —respondió ella— ¿Quieres verla?

Como respuesta sonrió, y Karin lo llevó por el pasillo que llevaba a las habitaciones, abrió la puerta del cuarto principal y Uchiha pudo a su hija dormir en la cuna junto a la cama matrimonial. Su hija había crecido tanto que volvió a sentir esa terrible sensación de irresponsabilidad a con ella, pero al mismo tiempo se sintió dichoso, porque finalmente estaría a su lado. Se inclinó en la cuna y acarició los cabellos oscuros de su niña con una sonrisa.

—Es preciosa.

—No creí que fueras a cumplir tu palabra de volver en un año —murmuró llamando la atención del varón— Pero estoy contenta de que así fuera.

Sasuke sonrió y se acercó a la joven madre. La tomó con delicadeza entre sus brazos y por primera vez en mucho tiempo la besó; ella contestó su acción con el mismo deseo que él, porque al final y al cabo, sin importar lo que el uno pensara del otro se habían extrañado y porque ese día sería unirían su familia, como lo había prometido ambos un año atrás.

*******Flash back*******

**Un año atrás en el parque.**

—¿De qué sire que te dé una oportunidad sí Orochimaru buscará la forma de separarnos? —Cuestionó con seriedad— Además tú aún estás muy enfocado en tus planes de antaño —se soltó de él— Está bien que yo lo haya aceptado, por no voy a permitir que arrastres a mi hija a todo ello.

—Voy a hacerme cargo de todo ello —Karin sonrió con ironía a las palabras de Uchiha, quien le sostuvo la mirada en silencio algunos segundos— Un año. Dame un año y te prometo que nada de eso volverá a estorbar.

—¿Y cómo planeas hacerlo?

—Confía en mí de la misma forma en que ahora confío en ti.

—Un año. Si en un año no vuelves con tus pendientes resueltos, y con Orochimaru alejado por siempre de mi hija, no quiero que vuelvas a aparecerte en nuestras vidas. Pero… —acarició la mejilla ajena— Sí cumples tu palabra, será como demostrarme que tengo tu confianza, así mismo volverás a ganar la mía. Y sí tú lo quieres, podremos ser una familia, tú, Manami-chan y yo.

—Un año.

*******Fin de Flash Back*******

**FIN**

He aquí el final de éste twoshot dedicado a Lucelly Beatriz Araujo Ku. Espero que haya sido de tu agrado linda, perdona si me he demorado y ojalá ésta segunda parte no te haya decepcionado n_n

**Nota:** La idea de las cámaras la he tomado de la novela 1984 de Orwell Geoger, así como el régimen totalitarista que intenté reflejar en el gobierno de Orochimaru. Si no han leído la novela, se las recomiendo ampliamente.


End file.
